herofandomcom-20200223-history
Lucas (Mother 3)
Lucas is the main protagonist of Mother 3 , ''the tritagonist of the ''Mother/EarthBound series, and one of the eight protagonists of the Subspace Emissary. He is the son of Flint and Hinawa, as well as the younger twin brother of the leader of the Pigmask army, Claus. As the right-handed twin, he was originally timid and fragile, but with age, he became a much braver and stronger PSI user. He is voiced by Lani Minella in the Super Smash Bros. ''series, who also voiced Pit from the ''Kid Icarus series. Appearance Lucas has blonde hair, yellow eyebrows and teal eyes. He wears a T-shirt with stripes, blue pants and white socks with orange-yellow shoes. Personality Lucas is notable for his kindness. He loves his family and friends, especially his deceased mother and his "deceased" older twin brother, Claus. This kindness and his absence of contact with crude realities make his incredibly naive and easy to manipulate. However, despite the soft feelings that define him, Lucas despises his enemies, especially his arch-nemesis, Porky Minch. He is capable of incredible strength, which caused him to painfully set aside his yearning for his brother's redemption and fight him directly. Biography Lucas was staying with his grandfather, mother and brother in an old cottage. He and Claus played with the Dragos and ate some of their favorite food, omelets. They prepared to visit Flint in their house. However, along their way home, a Mecha Drago killed Hinawa and prompted Claus to go missing while Lucas cried at his mother's death. Lucas returns in Chapter 3, where he and the Dragos save Kumatora, Wess, and Salsa. In Chapter 4, he is a 12-year-old boy who sets out to save the world with his pet dog Boney and his companions Kumatora and Duster by pulling seven Needles that keep a cataclysmic Dark Dragon dormant. He successfully pulls three of the Needles, though the Masked Man — who was actually Claus, who himself was Porky's brainwashed proxy — guarded the final one after also pulling three Needles each. Lucas was unable to attack his brother before Hinawa's ghost appeared and begged Claus to stop beating his brother. Claus listened to his mother's pleas and unmasked himself before committing suicide with a lightning attack. After Claus breathed his last, Lucas pulled the final Needle, passing his desire to protect all life to the Dark Dragon and saving the world from destruction. Gallery Lucas.jpg Pit lucas and kirby by user15432-dbpul8m.jpg|Lucas along with Pit and Kirby. Lucas SSBU.png|Lucas as he appears in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Lucas Artwork - Super Smash Bros. per Nintendo 3DS e Wii U.png|Lucas in SSB4. SubspaceTabuuHeroes.jpg|Lucas, along with Fox McCloud, Mario, Lucario, Princess Peach and Yoshi, is here to reach Tabuu in Super Smash Bros. Brawl in the Subspace Emissary. Trivia * Lucas' name is an anagram of Claus' name. * Lucas was originally going to appear in Super Smash Bros. Melee, replacing Ness. But since EarthBound for Nintendo 64 was cancelled, Ness reprised his role appearing in the Super Smash Bros. series. * Unlike Ness and Ninten, Lucas uses a stick as his weapon instead of a baseball bat. Navigation Category:Smash Bros Heroes Category:Male Category:Kids Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Sidekicks Category:Elementals Category:Psychics Category:Tragic Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Orphans Category:Telekinetics Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Pure Good Category:Twin/Clone Category:Dreaded Category:Warriors Category:Brutes Category:Unwanted Category:Cowards Category:Reality Warper Category:Siblings Category:Neutral Good Category:Related to Villain Category:Selfless Category:The Hero Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Healers Category:Archenemy Category:Nemesis Category:Magic Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Damsels